Revenge of K
by NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna
Summary: When a highly dangerous pirate escapes from Marine custody the Straw Hats will find themselves on his target list, or at least a certain marimo is. Kazuo is a hunter who hunts down and kills the pirate hunters that hunt them. But he's just not after the pirate hunters he's after something much bigger. The Straw Hats will face their biggest enemy yet; one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna here with my very first fanfic! I have written plenty of fanfics that i have saved on my computer but this is the first one i have been brave enough to post because this is the main one that will not leave me alone. This fic has been stuck in my head for a very long time and it's about time that i finally decided to post it here before it drove me crazy.

So, **Revenge of K** is sort of a mix of Film Z and Strong World since those two are by far my two favorite One Piece Films ever. When i watched them I was in love with them both and i started getting ideas for fics that i could write, and in the end this baby was born as a mix of both. I have the entire story already mapped out, but all i have are the main parts that'll happen, and all i need to do is add some filling and this baby will be done, though it'll be the filling that get's me. But i will try my best to make this story awesome and something that you all will like because from what i have planned this, in my opinion, is going to be one crazy emotional, roller coaster ride of a story.

Enough of my blabbering authors notes, and let's get onto the hard part of all of this. I sadly do not own One Piece, because if i did a lot of things would be different. But all i own out of this is the plot and my OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The loud blaring of the sirens broke through the silence of the island, wailing over the sounds of feet pounding against pavement as Marines ran to their posts, their rifles in their hands as they tried to comprehend what was going on themselves. Voices were lost over the sirens as they tried to direct where their subordinates and fellow Marines needed to go, but no orders were heard, though they had been through these procedures multiple times to know what they needed to do.

In one of the balconies stood Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku, both of whom were looking down at the chaos that was below them. The explosion that had wracked the base had startled them all, and the sight of the large pirate ship that sat at the harbor gave them most of the answers that they sought.

"So you finally made your move Kazuo." Garp spoke as he stared down at the pirates who were fighting against the Marines. As he stood there he relived the events of what happened five years ago. He was a very dangerous pirate who caused the Marines, along with the entire World Government themselves. He was listed amongst Gol D. Rodger and Whitebeard themselves, which spoke volumes all in its own. But it had caused them much surprise when they were able to catch him without much restraint. It had made them feel as if he was planning something, but for the past five years he had sat quietly in his cell –choosing now of all times to finally make his escape.

And the pirates on the harbor were no doubt his subordinates. He wasn't sure how they had all planned off of this the way that they had, he wasn't even sure if they had planned this with Kazuo himself, but the only thing now was to stop him before he escaped.

"Just what are you planning on doing now Kazuo?" He asked the wind, not expecting an answer. He feared what Kazuo would do once he was free. Whatever it was it wasn't going to be good and the Marines were going to have to be on an all out watch for what was to happen next.

Across the island Marines cried out as they lost the last of their lives and fell to the ground in heavy lumps. A single cloaked figure ran through the fighting pirates and marines trying to make their way to their captain who was no doubt waiting. In the figures hand was a large box that contained their captain's most prized procession. They had kept it safe for all of these years, waiting for this day where they could put it back in their captain's hands where it belonged.

The figure quickly dodged a Marine's attack and lashed out, stabbing a dagger into his chest before moving on, never losing their pace. As they reached the top of the hill a large explosion suddenly burst through the night, causing many Marines in the area to fly back from the explosion. The large shock blew the hood off of the figures head, revealing long golden blonde hair and a face of a young teenaged girl. She covered her eyes against the dirt and rubble that flew around her, though a smile was present on her face since she knew who had made that explosion and who that explosion freed.

Dropping her hand she looked through the smoke and at the large, familiar figure that was stepping through the smoke, a smaller figure by his side being the one who had caused the explosion. Said man had a large scar running across his face and a few into his hairline. He had several scars covering his chest and was missing an arm from the elbow down. The end of his arm was capped with metal and wires that looked like they were waiting to be put together. One eye, a glowing red one, zoomed in and out of the scene before him, searching for one thing in particular.

And that's where found it, standing on the top of the hill in his subordinate's arms. Stepping over the bodies of the lifeless marines below him he took his first step outside in the past five years. He took a deep breathe of the fresh smoked filled air as footsteps ran over to him. He looked down and saw one of his close subordinate's standing before him, his box in her arms.

"Welcome back Captain." The blonde girl smiled as she held out the box in her hands towards the man in front of her.

Kazuo smiled as he opened the box and grabbed his mechanical arm and placed it in his proper place, a large grin on his face as he flexed his mechanical fingers, the mechanical fingers he had not felt in five years. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. But I'm back."

* * *

So there it is, the first chapter, or prologue, of Revenge of K. How'd you like it? I know it can use some work, but i think it came out pretty good. You can always review and tell me what you think (wink wink)

But there is one thing that i really need...which is help with Kazuo. As you can probably tell from his description i have no idea what to do with him. I know that the mechanical arm and eye is well played out, but that is all i can think of when i think of him, which is where you all can hopefully come in. If you all have any ideas as to how he should look i am well more then happy to hear your suggestions because i'm lost when it comes to him. I have all of my other OC's already thought out, it's just Kazuo that's giving me trouble. I'll take whatever you all give me (kneels down on the floor and begs for help) I'm a total lost cause here.

But i hoped you all liked this chapter and i'll try to be as quick as possible putting up the next chapter which i'm working on now, i just have to fix a few things. So hopefully you all stayed tuned because it'll mean a lot to me.

NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna out!


	2. Chapter 2

Gah, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter (bows head in apology) I had a pretty hectic week at work, which is probably what one gets when they work at a restaurant, but i managed to survive and realized that i had yet to post the next chapter, which is why i'm here now. I postponed all of my anime and manga that i need to catch up on to post this, and if i can I'll try to post the next chapter since i'm working on it now. I'll also try to post chapter 3 sometime this week since i'll be going to OhayoCon next Thursday, which i am so excited for! I have planned this con since I attended ColossalCon last June. I have all my cosplay ready, i'm going to be a fem Sasuke from Naruto and Armin from Attack on Titan, which is by far my favorite anime from 2013.

Alright, i find myself rambling again. All i have to say before I leave you all to read the next chapter is a giant thank you to X-Chick303 for their favorite/follow and review, i'm totally taking your comment into account and giving Kazuo a full mechanical arm.

So, to the sad part of every chapter i do not own One Piece, all i own is my OCs and this plot. So enjoy

Chapter 1

(2 days prior)

The Thousand Sunny sailed peacefully among calm seas. Aboard all of its members were enjoying the peaceful day the way they always did; Nami sat in her chair under her orange trees sunbathing, Robin sat next to her, one of her many large books in her lap, Usopp, Chopper and Brook played together quietly on deck while Sanji cooked lunch and Zoro napped under the Sunny's figurehead where a certain straw hat wearing boy sat, an irritated look on his face.

"Uhhh." He groaned, fidgeting in his permanent place on the ships figure head. "Uhhhh." He proceeded to groan louder, a look of impatience on his face as he stared out at the never ending vast blue sea all around them. "Uhhhhhh." He continued to groan, getting louder as the seconds passed, causing the swordsman below him to crack his eyes open at the loudening groan that had woken him from his peaceful sleep. He flicked his eyes upwards to look at his captain who was still fidgeting in his seat. "UHHHHH-ow!" He cried out as an orange slammed into the back of his head causing his head to snap forward from the impact. Zoro turned his head to see their very annoyed navigator now sitting up in her chair, her sunglasses gone.

"What is wrong with you?" Yelled Nami as she gripped another orange in her hand, ready to throw it at Luffy if another irritating groan came out of his mouth. All she wanted to do was enjoy a few hours of peace in the sun without any interruptions, but she forgot just who's crew she was apart of and it was anything but quiet.

"I'm bored." Luffy whined and Nami gripped the orange tighter in her hand. "We've been stuck on the ship for soooooooo long."

"It's only been a week." Nami snapped back. They were all tired of being on the ship and they all wanted to put their feet on solid ground. They realized the night before that they were running low on food and other provisions. From what Sanji had told her they had at least three days worth of food left –that is if Luffy stayed out of it during the night. They needed to get to the next island and replenish their stock. Nami had looked over the maps earlier that morning and saw that they should be a days sailing away from the next island, though she kept that information to herself because if she told Luffy he would no doubt make sail faster and would be a complete pest until they arrived.

"Oh man." Luffy groaned and fell backwards, right onto Zoro who barely flinched as the rubber boy landed on his lap. "This is so boring!" He yelled towards the sky. For the past week or so things for the Straw Hat pirates had been painfully uneventful. Yeah, they had their small encounters with petty pirates who believed they were strong enough to take them; which they found out the hard way when they sent them flying. Other then that they sailed smoothly. Usually they would have run-ins with Marines every so often, but none had been seen. It gave Nami and the others strange feelings, like something was wrong, like something big was about to happen. But what?

Sanji sighed. "Shut it Luffy, we all want to get off of this ship and onto dry land so your whining isn't helping." He snapped. He had been trying to keep Luffy out of the last of their food and also had been trying to serve the crew proper meals with what little food they had left. Even though he had told Nami that they had a little less than three days of food left he wasn't so sure that was going to be the case due to one certain rubber boy.

Luffy continued to groan as he lay across Zoro's lap who had fallen back to sleep despite the wiggling boy ontop of him. "But I want an adventure." He kicked his legs like a child having a tantrum. Nami gritted her teeth as she pushed back the urge to throw the orange in her hand at him. Robin chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine Luffy," Robin spoke up. "Once we get to the next island I am sure we will have the biggest adventure we can find."

"But that'll take too long!" Shouted Luffy in his childish whining voice. "I want adventure and meat! I want a lot of meat!" And to prove his point his stomach gave a loud growl that had Usopp and Chopper screaming thinking it was a sea king, only to find out it was Luffy and laugh at their mistake.

"Luffy." Luffy stopped his wiggling and looked up at Zoro who had opened his eye and was looking down at him. "Nami said that it'll only take a few more days to get to the next island, I'm sure you can last until then. And once we get there we're going to have plenty of people who want our bounty and when that comes you can handle them all." He said before closing his eye and going back to sleep.

Luffy looked at Zoro for a few seconds before a large grin spread across his face and he nodded. "Okay." He announced before jumping off of Zoro's lap. "Sanji! Is lunch done?" He called out to the blonde cook who sweat dropped at his captain's sudden change of attitude.

He sighed. "Yes Luffy, lunch is done." He quickly side stepped as Luffy's arms stretched past him and he flew onto the deck, running into the kitchen with Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky right on his heel. Zoro slowly pushed himself to his feet and made his way towards the kitchen were Luffy was already gobbling all of the food. He left Robin, Nami and Sanji standing there staring after the green haired swordsman.

Nami shook her head. "I'll never understand Luffy." She sighed.

"I think I understand him Navigator-san." Said Robin, smiling through the kitchen door at Zoro who was yelling at Luffy for taking his food. "I believe Luffy and Zoro have a very close relationship seeing as how Zoro is the first mate and the first crew member he found, so it would make sense that Luffy would listen closely to his words."

Sanji scoffed. "I don't know why he listens to that dumbass, but then again this is Luffy we're talking about. You better have saved some food for Nami and Robin you asses!" He yelled as he walked into the kitchen to where the boys –mostly Luffy –was devouring all of the food.

"Sanji, more meat!" Yelled Luffy.

Nami groaned, dropped her head into her hands. This crew was going to be the end of her, she was sure she was going to get gray hair before she hit 25 and that was one thing she was not looking forward too. But she had joined this crew all on her own so this was what she had to put up with.

"I understand you're feelings but what can you do?" Asked Robin. "This ship wouldn't really be the same if they didn't act like this. Let's just hope we get to an island soon before Luffy destroys the ship." She said before she walked into the kitchen and the mass of chaos that was their usual lunch routine. Sighing Nami shook her head and headed into the kitchen herself, yelling at Luffy to keep his hands off of her food, all the while they had no idea what was going to happen a few islands away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long with this chapter, but i managed to get it done! I'm trying to get better at updating more regularly, but the last week has been kind of hectic with me working everyday and with OhayoCon coming up Friday I'm far from my usual self. But I get to meet Vic Mignogna and J. Michael Tatum (swoon) so I'm kind of excited. I actually met Vic at CollosalCon last year and he is awesome! But that meant that i had to miss J Michael, but this time I will see my Sebastian and i will be happy.

But enough of me, i'll tell everyone how they are when i get back. But until then enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to make them longer to make up for being so late on the updates and I think I'm doing pretty good.

I don't own One Piece, only my characters and this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Nami! An island! It's a real island!" Yelled an overly ecstatic Luffy from where he hung by his arms on one of the masts as he stared at the large island that was coming into view. Below him on deck Usopp, Chopper and even Brook ran around yelling excitedly about finally being able to stand on dry land. Nami, who had been in her room drawing the most recent of her maps that she had spent many days on trying to perfect was interrupted by Luffy's loud cry, and this time she didn't bother going out onto deck and yelling at him for interrupting her. She was actually glad to hear those words come out of Luffy's mouth, as was the rest of the crew.

"Finally." She said to herself as she set her pen down and walked out onto deck where she was met with Robin and Sanji who had just stepped out of the kitchen. "I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to hear Luffy complain one more time." She told them as Luffy dropped down on to the deck and began to dance around with Usopp and Chopper

Robin nodded. "I agree, at least we can replenish our stock and relax for a few days before we head on to the next island." Which made them all happy. And this time around Nami didn't care about how much money they were going to spend to replenish their stock fully, just as long as they would be able to sail to the next island with no problems.

"Hurry an island!" The three cheered as they jumped around in a circle while Brook played a fun tune for them to dance to. "I hope there's meat!" Said Luffy, which caused them all to sweat drop. Of course he would be thinking about meat, what else would he have been thinking about.

On deck in his usual spot under the figure head Zoro opened his eye and looked at the others as they prepared to land, or everyone aside from Luffy since he was still running around the deck screaming about meat. Zoro just sighed and closed his eyes, falling right back to sleep as he had been before.

"Hurry!" Luffy jumped up and down as Franky steered the ship into the harbor where a few other ships were docked. The rubber boy couldn't contain himself any longer and if it wasn't for Sanji grabbing a hold of his red jacket he would have jumped into the water below them not realizing what he was about to land in.

Sanji reached down and punched Luffy in the hand. "Will you knock it off for five minutes?" He fumed. He was at his breaking point with the rubber boy.

"Thank you Sanji." Nami smiled, causing hearts to replace Sanji's eyes as he twirled around the deck gushing over how his Nami-Swan had thanked him. "Now, before we land we need to go over the rules; which means you need to listen Luffy!" She snapped at Luffy who was fighting Sanji's grip to let him go so he could jump off the ship and onto land they were now docked at. "First, do not get into trouble." She eyed Luffy and Zoro as she said this. "Buy what you all need to make it to the next island and we'll all meet up at the town square once we'll all done." And with that Luffy managed to break free from Sanji and propelled himself out of the Sunny and onto solid ground, taking off at full speed towards the town.

Nami groaned. "He's your problem Zoro." She told the swordsman who snapped his eyes open and looked at him.

"Why me?"

"Because." She snapped. "For some odd reason Luffy only listens to you which means to keep him out of trouble you need to be there to tell him not to do stupid things. And besides," She shrugged. "We all volunteered you since you were sleeping the entire time."

"Now hurry up and follow him before he gets into trouble." Sanji said with a smirk and Zoro would have come back with a retort if it wasn't for the fact for Luffy who was standing ontop of the hill yelling for them to hurry up. Letting out a heavy sigh Zoro turned and began to march up the hill towards Luffy who looked as if he was about to take off any minute, but stayed still when seeing Zoro heading his way. Of course they would volunteer him, they didn't want to be the ones to pay and be responsible for all of the things Luffy ate and broke.

"Hurry up Zoro!" Yelled Luffy as he ran through the packed streets of the town, eyes wide with stars and glitter as he drooled as the fresh scents of cooking food wafted through his nose making his stomach growl. "Look at all this food!" He cried happily. "I want one of everything!" He went to take off running when he was suddenly jerked back by a tired Zoro. "Why'd you stop me?" He pouted.

"You need to calm down Luffy." He told him. "We have no idea if there are marines on this island and with you running around recklessly isn't going to help us and Nami isn't going to be happy if we have to run from this island before we can get supplies." Not that Zoro minded if they found some marines, he was in need of some exercise and his swords were getting dull from the lack of flesh they had been deprived of. If he saw some marines he would even provoke them himself if it meant he could fight.

Luffy pouted, puckering his lips out at his first mate. "So does that mean I can't eat?" He looked crestfallen by the words he had spoken, causing Zoro to smirk at his antics.

"I didn't say that, you can eat –but you can't be running all throughout town." Luffy beamed brightly at that and ran towards the first stall that was cooking food and asked for five orders of the food he didn't even know. He just wanted food and would eat anything that smelt good; which everything did. Shaking his head Zoro paid for the food, seeing as how Luffy was already walking away with his newly acquired food, and followed him at a much slower, leisurely pace.

"Hey Zoro, do you think Sanji will buy all of this meat?" He asked over his shoulder, looking at the swordsman with a hopeful look in his eye at the thought of all of that meat being on his ship.

Zoro shrugged. "Who knows what that shitty cook will get." But he knew that Sanji would buy plenty of meat for Luffy, he would be stupid not to and while he was a shitty cook he knew how to keep Luffy satisfied with food. Luffy must have known this too since he gave his usual carefree grin and continued to eat as he walked down the street. Sighing Zoro kept following his Captain, keeping an eye out as he looked around.

As Luffy stopped at every stand they came across and looked at what they were selling Zoro felt eyes on them from all sides of him. Standing protectively behind Luffy he looked around to see several men staring darkly at the straw hat wearing boy before him. From the looks of them they were either pirates or bounty hunters. But that didn't bother Zoro, whoever tried to attack Luffy would either have a meeting between the steel of his swords and their flesh or would be taken out by Luffy, either way they wouldn't get very far.

"Look at this Zoro." He turned away from the men staring at them and smirked when he saw Luffy holding a pair of chop sticks between his nostrils and his mouth. He was sure Chopper and Usopp would be on the ground dying of laughter if they had seen him, but all he did was smirk, shaking his head at him. "Shishishi, this is fun." He took the chop sticks out of his mouth and continued on their way, the men still staring at them as they went. And soon they began to follow them, but it seemed that Luffy was completely oblivious to it all.

As they turned the corner onto a new street they froze when they saw the large crowd gathered in the middle of the street before them. Luffy's eyes glistened as he wondered what was going on up there.

"Hey Mister, what's going on?" He called to one man who was standing a few feet away from them, eyes on the group before them.

The man turned and looked on them. "It seems like a group of pirates are picking another fight with a traveler." He explained to them. "Those pirates have been here for a few days and have caused nothing but trouble." He shook his head. "I feel sorry for the girl though, she was a sweet thing." He shook his head sadly.

Zoro frowned, girl? He turned and looked at the group gathered before them. Just what was happening up there? Luffy must have been thinking the same thing because he began to walk towards the group, Zoro right behind him. They pushed their way to the front, and were both stunned at what they saw. Before them lay multiple men on the ground unconscious and in the middle of it all stood two people. One was a girl who looked to be around their age with long pale blue hair that hung down to her mid back in soft waves. She had sharp dark forest green eyes and was glaring up at a man who looked to be triple her size. He was a large, burly man with thick tangled hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in months. He wore dirty torn clothes and had a thick, large sword in his beefy hands.

It seemed as if the two of them were having a stare off, but it was the two long, think swords in the girl's hands that caught Zoro's attention. From where he was standing he could easily see the fine craftsmanship that was put into those swords.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" The burly man growled as he stared down at the small blue haired girl who looked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

She shook her head. "Should I? Wait," She snapped her fingers eyes going wide. "Are you someone famous?" Zoro couldn't help but laugh. He could tell that the girl was mocking the pirate but he couldn't help but think that that was something Luffy would have said –all with complete seriousness.

The man grew red with anger and his hand began to shake, looking as if he was holding back from swinging his sword at the girl before him. "You know you have a real smart mouth for a little girl. Just because you were able to beat my men doesn't mean you can stop be as easily. I'm Captain "Iron Sword" Bart; I can easily cut you in half girly."

She chuckled. "Really? I want to test that theory." She smirked as she adjusted her grip on her swords, looking ready to use them any second. But what she didn't see was one of the pirates who was lying on the ground before was getting up, his sword in hand. His Captain saw this and smirked, but Luffy also saw it and wasn't happy about the sneak attack.

"Gum gum, pistol!" He yelled and snapped his arm out, connecting it with the pirates face, startling Bart and the girl who snapped her head around to see the pirate fall back to the ground, his sword falling out of his hand clattering to the ground. She spun back around to Bart, but he had taken her distraction as an open invitation to swing his sword at his head.

"Geez, attacking someone from behind." The girl's eyes widened as she looked at the green haired man standing before her who was blocking Bart's large sword with a single sword the size of one of hers. Just who were these people? The man before her easily pushed against Bart's sword, causing him to take a couple steps back from the force.

The man glared at him. "Just who in the hell are you two?" Bart snapped, not happy to have people interrupt him like this.

"C-captain." One of his men came up behind him holding two pieces of papers. "That's Straw Hat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates." He said as he shakily held out the papers for his captain to grab.

"What?" Snatching the papers from his crew member Bart looked at the papers that happened to be wanted posters and sure enough the two people standing before him was Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. The girl's eyes widened at this as well. These people were Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro?

"You have to be kidding me." Bart laughed. "You're telling me that this puny brat is Straw Hat Luffy?" He pointed a beefy finger at Luffy who came to stand besides Zoro. "This is the boy who caused that big ruckus at Marineford." Both Luffy and Zoro froze at the mention of Marineford. "No wonder he couldn't sa–" But before he could finish he found a very sharp sword pressed against his neck and holding it was a very unhappy Zoro.

"Finish that sentence and that'll be the last sentence you ever speak." Zoro said darkly and the rest of Bart's crew began to back away from him, whispering about him being possessed by a demon. Bart, too, was taken aback by him but he quickly got over it and went to grab his gun that was hidden in his belt, but again, he found another sword pressed against his neck, and this time it belonged to the girl standing besides him.

"Reach for that gun and its over." She warned.

Bart was silent for a few moments before he grinned and that's when the three realized that his backup had arrived and the men on the ground before were now standing, all of whom had swords and guns in hand. Dropping their swords Zoro, Luffy and the girl found themselves in the middle of the pirates.

She turned and looked at the two boys and grinned. "You two ready for this?"

Luffy grinned brightly in excitement, cracking his knuckles. It looked like they were about to get the action that they all wanted in weeks. "Let's kick their asses!" And with that they jumped into the fight and began taking the pirates out.

Not even ten minutes later all of the pirates were lying on the ground unconscious and Luffy's fist had just connected with Bart's face, causing him to fall with the rest of them. They were all smiling as they looked at the pirates who had barely put up a fight against them. They believed that Bart would have been more of a challenge, but once all of his men were defeated he lost all of his cockiness and had fallen just as easily as the rest.

"Well that was fun." The girl grinned as she slid her swords back into their sheathes that were strapped to her back. She flipped her hair out of her face and turned to the two pirates behind him. "Thanks for the help. The names Kutana." She introduced herself.

"I'm Luffy and this is my first mate Zoro." Luffy introduced them brightly even though she already knew who they were. "You're a really cool swordsman like Zoro." He said as Zoro slid his own swords into their sheathes.

Kutana laughed. "I don't know about that, since I can only use two swords, but I'll take it as a complement since you two are quite famous –your whole crew is actually. You sure have made a name for yourselves Mr. Straw Hat."

"Shishishi, you bet. I'm going to be king of the pirates!" He announced triumphantly.

She grinned. "I see, well Mr. Future King of the Pirates, how about I treat you two to lunch since you were so kind as to help me with my little problem over there." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder where Bart lay. It was the least she could do, and besides, The Straw Hat Captain looked pretty fun to be around.

That caused Luffy to cheer in joy as he pumped his fists into the air. "Yes! Free food!" He yelled as he ran into the nearest bar to them, demanding meat the moment he stepped inside.

"You're going to regret this offer once you see how much Luffy eats." Zoro warned her as he tried not to laugh at Luffy who was already making a ruckus inside the bar.

Kutana laughed, smiling brightly. "You may be right, but I'll deal with that once the bill arrives." With that the two swordsmen followed Luffy into the bar.

* * *

Yay! We finally get to meet Kutana! I've been thinking of ways to bring her into this story and this was pretty fun to write. Kutana will be in this story a lot in the future since she's going to be the main OC. I love writing about her, she's a lot of fun to write and in my opinion she's pretty badass. Well, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next chapter!

NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, I'm back! I had a totally awesome time at Ohayocon this weekend, it was so much fun and it's a shame that it had to end. I got to meat Vic Mignogna, J. Michael Tatum and Ian Sinclair, all of whom are totally awesome in person! I loved meeting them all! I really didn't want to go home but it just makes me look forward to the next con in June. It have a ton of things to work on and more cosplay to make and buy. I'm going to have a full schedule ahead of me.

But enough of me and my time at con. As promised, i managed to get this chapter finished and published on time -or at least it's on time for me. I'm going to work super hard on getting chapters out faster and since I'm too nervous to get a beta reader to help me I'm working on my own here. But I still hope you all enjoy this chapter since it took me a lot of time to work on.

So i hope you all enjoy chapter 3 of **Revenge of K. **And before we start we'll do the usual disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OC's and this plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"It looks like you were right after all." Kutana said as she watched Luffy devour his tenth plate of food the bartender had brought him. When they had stepped into the bar Luffy was already at the counter pounding his fists onto the bar while he chanted for them to bring him meat. At first the bartender looked as if he didn't know what he was to do but when Kutana gave him the okay to feed the demanding boy the bartender brought out a large plate of food which Luffy devoured in just minutes.

"I warned you." Zoro said. He and Kutana were sitting a few seats down from Luffy with mugs of beer before them, not in the mood to eat after they watched Luffy. At first they were sitting besides him, but after all of the food particles being thrown around whenever Luffy spoke they decided to move down a few stools to give the captain more room to himself. "He's like a bottomless pit. He ate the food supply on our ship dry on more then one occasion. He even breaks the locks that shitty cook puts on the doors. He's an animal." He glanced over at Luffy who had taken a short break from eating to complement the bartender on how great all of the food he ate was.

"Do you live here Kutana?" They both turned to see Luffy leaving behind his empty plates of food and moved over to where they were sitting and looked up at Kutana, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

She shook her head, passing the younger boy a napkin which he accepted with a bright grin. "Nope, I'm just passing through. But I have been here for a few days."

He nodded. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Not exactly." She told them. "I'm not really headed anywhere in particular. Just heading wherever my feet take me. At first I was, but the person I'm looking for is long gone so I'm basically wandering around." She gave them a simple explanation of her situation. She didn't want to get into her whole back story, there wasn't enough booze in that bar for that. She would just stick with that simple explanation and how they didn't push any further.

Luffy looked as if he wanted to say something, but his eyes flickered towards her swords that were leaning against the bar and his smiled. "So are you a swordsman like Zoro?" He asked, leaning forward in his stool and looked at her closely.

She chuckled. "Trust me, I have heard all about you and your crew and I am far from a swordsman like Zoro here, but I think I'm pretty good. I had some good teachers growing up." She had a small, fond smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Zoro and Luffy. But it was gone as fast as it came. "So, Mr. Future King, what are you and your crew doing in Kartes?" She changed the subject. "Are you out for an adventure?"

A giant grin was plastered on Luffy's face as he nodded vigorously. "Yes! We've been stuck on our ship for a week!" He cried out. "I thought I was going to die. We ran out of meat." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her to make her feel the severity behind that sentence.

Kutana laughed as she turned and looked at Zoro. "Is he always like this?" She asked while being shook by an over dramatic Luffy.

Zoro nodded. "Sadly yes. He takes his meat very seriously."

"I see. Well, I'm glad that you found me when you did. If you didn't save me you wouldn't have gotten any meat as soon as you did." She smiled at Luffy who gave her a bright grin that seemed to always be on his face. But she had heard about him, about what happened at Marineford where he fought against the entire Navy HQ to save his brother only to end up losing him. It struck a cord inside her. She went to ask if he wanted some more before she got the bill since one more plate wasn't going to make it any better, but the doors to the bar slammed open.

"What the hell are you at?!" They all snapped their heads around to see a very pissed off Nami standing in the doorway of the bar, looking ready kill someone. When her eyes landed on Luffy at the bar Kutana could have sworn she heard her growl. "You!" She jabbed a finger at Zoro and Luffy, which meant her to since she was sitting in the middle. "What did I tell you?" She marched into the bar angrily. "Didn't I say to stay out of trouble? What don't you understand by stay. Out. Of. Trouble?" She yelled. She stopped before Luffy and began to shook him between each word, causing his teeth to snap together as his head flopped back and forth.

"What's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked, a genuine confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong is that the entire island is talking about how there was a large fight between pirates, and you were in the middle of it all!" She slammed her fist down ontop of his head, causing Luffy to whimper as he rubbed the newly formed knot ontop of his head.

The last thing Nami wanted to hear while shopping was a fight having broken out between pirates, and she didn't even have to ask to know who was behind it. She knew that he had been antsy due to them being on the ship so long but that didn't mean that he could go around and begin picking fights with the first pirates they came across. "And you!" She turned to Zoro and glared daggers at him. "I thought I told you to keep him out of trouble, not get into fights with him!"

"Um excuse me." Came an unknown female voice and Nami turned to blinked when she came face to face with a girl with long pale blue hair sitting between the two boys who she had completely passed over in her fit of rage. "I don't mean to interrupt but it wasn't their fault that they had gotten into that fight. They were helping me out." She explained hoping it would help calm the very angry orange haired girl down because even she was starting to be afraid of her.

Nami blinked and Kutana let out a breath as she saw that she visibly relaxed. "I see. That still doesn't get them off of the hook." She shot Luffy a look and he replied back with a sheepish grin while he scratched the back of his head laughing quietly.

"Did you find them Nami?" They all turned towards the door to see a small reindeer stepping into the bar, followed by a large robot man thing, a real life skeleton, a long nose boy, a black haired girl and a blonde boy who's eyes suddenly turned into hearts when his eyes landed on her.

"I see a beautiful maiden." He sang as he danced over to her on his tip-toes. "I do hope these two dumbasses haven't been bothering such a beautiful girl like yourself." He all but swooned over her, hands on his chest.

Luffy grinned. "This is Kutana, she's a swordsman like Zoro. This is the rest of my crew; my cook Sanji, my sniper Usopp, my doctor Chopper, my shipwright Franky, my musician Brook, my archeologist Robin and my navigator Nami." He introduced them all to her.

Kutana gave them all a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. You all have quite the captain here." She patted Luffy on his shoulder. "But please don't be mad at them for getting into that fight, it was my fault."

"You should have seen her guys, she's amazing! She can use two swords and took out almost all of the pirates herself before we even got there. I'm sure she would have beaten that Bart too if it wasn't for him fighting dirty."

She laughed. "You are giving me too much credit Mr. Future King; they were weaklings to begin with."

"So you're a real swordsman?" Chopper came up to her and looked at her with bright eyes and for a moment she thought she had seen tiny stars glistening in them. It gave her the sudden urge to grab the little reindeer and hug the life out of him, he was just too cute.

She nodded and showed him her swords. "Not as good as your swordsman but almost." This time stars did appear in his eyes and soon she was bombarded with questions from Chopper and Usopp about what she does and was asked to show her panties by the tall skeleton Brook, but that was met with a punch to his skull from Nami and Sanji. She laughed. She should have known that a crew of Luffy's would be this fun and entertaining. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much.

"Well it looks like the log pose is already set." Nami said some time later after they had all taken a seat at a table and talked about everything and anything. "I think we should get a move on just in case anyone from the Navy heard about your little fight." She shot a look at Kutana, Luffy and Zoro who all just smiled.

"What's the next island Nami?" Asked Luffy.

Kutana leaned across the table and pointed to the log pose on the right side of the three. "If you head towards this island you should be good. It has quite a large shopping district which will help you get everything you need to keep traveling through the New World that you didn't find here. And it's less then two days travel is the weather keeps nice." She told them guessing it was the least she could do since she had helped her pay for Luffy's meal once she had seen how much he had eaten, and she was glad; she would have been completely broke if she had paid that all herself.

Nami nodded. "That's great to hear because we were only able to get a limited supply of stock. If only someone stopped eating all of our food supply we wouldn't have to worry about running out of food as much as we do." She glared at Luffy who just laughed and went back to laughing with Usopp and Chopper.

She smiled. "I see, well it was great meeting you all." They all stepped outside and Kutana was about to turn and leave when Luffy grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Hold on, I want to ask you something." He said and everyone behind him sighed.

"Here he goes again." Nami sighed shaking her head.

Sanji sighed. "We should have known where this was going." He muttered to the others who all nodded, each and every one of them knowing where Luffy was going with this. It should have been obvious to them all, since each and every one of them had dealt with it.

Kutana frowned at them before looking at Luffy. "And what would that be?"

He was quite before he snapped his head up and gave her his brightest grin yet. "Join my crew!" He announced. Kutana's eyes shot open and she snapped her head towards the others behind him who all just smiled.

"Good luck getting out of this one." Zoro told her. "That's how he got all of us to join. Once he asks it's impossible to shake him. He refuses no as an answer." He explained to her and she smiled. She wouldn't have been surprised if that was how they all joined, but they all looked happy where they were now that she couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to have to pass this time around." She told him sadly. It would have greatly fun if she could join them, it looked like they took quite some adventures.

Luffy visibly deflated and frowned. "You won't join?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But don't worry," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If fate wants me to join your crew I'm sure we'll meet again. So, if by chance we do meet again, I would be more then happy to join the crew of the Future Pirate King." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and smiled when Luffy perked up and began to jump around. "Do we have a deal?"  
He nodded vigorously. "We have a deal." He shook her outstretched hand, making a promise between them.

"Then I'm off. It was nice meeting you all. I do hope we meet again Mr. Pirate King." She turned and walked off, waving goodbye over her shoulder smiling at the shouts of them meeting again real soon from Luffy. She laughed. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she would be seeing them real soon.

* * *

"I really liked her." Luffy pouted that night during dinner. They had just set sail for the next island Kutana had pointed out to them and had just sat down to eat the food Sanji had bought at the island.

Usopp looked up. "You mean Kutana?" He asked with his mouth full, earning a punch in the head from Nami about chewing before speaking.

Luffy nodded, still pouting as he ate. "Yeah. I really wanted her to join my crew. It would have been super cool to have two swordsmen on my crew. She was an awesome fighter." He was really hoping that by some chance that they met up with her again so she could join and make his crew even cooler then it was.

Robin smiled softly and placed a hand on the sad boy's shoulder. "Do not worry Luffy, I am sure we'll meet her again. She did say that she would join the next time we met and I am sure we will meet her very soon, you just need to wait a little longer."

But Luffy still pouted. "But I don't want to wait." He began to whine.

"Hey Luffy, didn't you say you, Chopper and Usopp were going to fish for some treasure with Usopp's new invention?" Zoro suddenly asked, not looking up from his plate of food as he spoke, drawing all attention to him.

Luffy gasped, eyes widening along with Usopp's and Chopper's. "We totally forgot!" They yelled and before anyone knew it the three of them were rushing through their plates of food before they excused themselves from the table and bolted out the door to search for treasure, all thoughts of Kutana completely forgotten with their new goal of finding gold, which pleased Nami as well if they did succeed.

"It looks like you did it again." Robin chuckled lightly as she looked at Zoro who went back to eating as if nothing had just happened. He ignored her and went on eating, and soon everyone joined in all of them listening to the three out on deck crying out for treasure. They continued well into the night until Nami had to force them to stop their fishing and go to bed before they kept them up all night with their yelling.

* * *

The next morning the paper came out and it was the talk of every town in the New World. Everywhere one turned it seemed that everyone was whispering about the front page article that was published and it grew more as the day went on.

Kutana, who was just waking up that morning, stepped outside to the quite whispers that instantly drew her attention. She wondered who everyone was speaking about since it seemed it had everyone on edge.

"What's up with everyone?" She asked the nearest vendor who was selling freshly baked bread. It intrigued her as to what was going on and she didn't like being left out of things, and it seemed that everyone on the island knew what was going except her.

The man blinked at her question. "You don't know?" She shook her head simply. "Here." He pulled out the day's paper and held it out to her to read. Frowning at the paper she grabbed it and unfolded it and when she did she gasped. The paper slipped from numb fingers and fell to the ground below her. She froze completely, everything around her fading as she stared at the paper below her. The only thing she heard was the steady beating of her heart that grew more erratic as the seconds passed.

"No, it can't be." She whispered aloud, unable to believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be right. This had to be some sort of mistake. She felt her hands clenched tight fists as her shock suddenly turned her anger and her green eyes hardened as she stared at the face of the man she swore revenge against.

"Kazuo."

* * *

We're finally getting to the main plot! (Cries happily since it took me soooo long to get here) I'm not completely happy with the ending of this chapter, but I tried the best I could while working with no idea whatsoever for the ending of this chapter. I did the best I could so I could get this chapter out to you all. I still hope you all enjoyed it in the end and any feedback would be warmly welcomed and greatly appreciated, along with favs and reviews. I'm working on the next chapter now and we're going to start getting to the main plot with Kazuo very shortly, so stick around you all cuz it's going to start getting good (at least it is in my opinion)

So, until next chapter. NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna out!


	5. Chapter 5

Holy crap guys, I am sooooo sorry for taking this long of a time to post this chapter. So many things have been happening that I couldn't find a time to finish this chapter and I hit sort of a small writers block during the middle of this chapter, but I finally pushed past it and managed to get this out. I hope you all enjoy it. I have had the craziest week this week, me and my friends just learned that Johnny Yong Bosch, THE voice of Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, is going to be at Colossalcon in June and we have spent this entire week freaking out and trying to decide what cosplay to buy. It was that and the fact that Lighting Returns came out and I have been playing XIII-2 like crazy to finish it so i can give LR my full attention, and so far it's super awesome! And since i'm a huge fan of the XIII series i'll be cosplaying as Hope this June, which i can't want to do since i just love Hope.

But enough of my blabbering, and onto the chapter you all have been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning was filled with the usual cheerful talking that came from the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and now even Brook sat on the ships railing each chanting for treasure to be found Franky was with them, adding some of his inventions to Usopp's to try to catch more treasure. Zoro sat not too far away from them catching up on his napping. Nami and Robin sat in their usual lawn chairs tanning and reading and Sanji was just finishing cleaning up the kitchen from the breakfast they had had not too long ago. In all, it was yet another peaceful day for the Straw Hats.

A caw had Nami looking up to see that the daily paper was being delivered. Paying the bird the usual amount she took a newspaper from the stack and set it aside, deciding that she'll read it later. She closed her eyes and went back to her resting; it was quiet once again, which for her were very rare. She could handle Luffy and the other's occasional cheers and shouts as they fished. She wished that they could have stayed on the island for a little while longer before having to get back onto the Sunny and set sail once again, but after Kutana had stated that the next island was much bigger and had more stores she didn't mind having to set sail for another day. They would definitely stay on the next island for a few more days.

That afternoon when everyone had gathered around the table to eat lunch Nami remembered the paper she had gotten earlier and thinking that it was a better way to get through lunch then to listening to the bickering that was happening around the table. Pulling it out she opened it, her eyes instantly falling on the article on front page. The article took up the entire front page and Nami was instantly drawn in and began to read the article about a highly dangerous pirate.

"Is there anything interesting today Nami?" Asked Robin from besides her who had noticed that Nami had been reading the same front page article for the past several minutes. Usually she would skim through an article before continuing on.

Nami nodded, slightly taken aback by what she had just read. "It seems that a big pirate managed to break out of Marine Prison a day ago." She said, drawing in the attention from the rest of the crew who all grew quiet and looked at her, now all eating in silence.

"Really?" Asked Luffy around a mouthful of food, his eyes already glimmering with excitement.

She nodded, laying the paper on the table before her for them all to see. "I don't think the Marine's would make something like this up, especially about some dangerous pirate named Kazuo –."

"Wait." Zoro interrupted, drawing all eyes to him. He had stopped eating and was looking at the paper before Nami. "You said that is name is Kazuo?" She nodded. "Let me see that." Nami grabbed the paper and passed it to Zoro who quickly flipped it over and began reading, eyes serious they scanned the words. Everyone stopped eating, even Luffy, and were all staring at Zoro as he read the article. No one moved or spoke as they waited for him to finish, each wondering what it was that had gotten the swordsman so serious all of a sudden. The atmosphere in the kitchen was slowly growing heavy as the seconds passed in silence.

"It's him alright." Zoro finally spoke dropping the paper on the table with a slight sigh.

It was Chopper who was the first to break the silence. "Do you know him Zoro?" He asked in his small voice.

Zoro nodded, his eyes dark. "You can say that. Kazuo was –is –a pirate who use to hunt down and kill every bounty and pirate hunter he came across. It didn't matter if they weren't even after his bounty or weren't even a hunter anymore, if they were or ever were a bounty hunter he killed them. And that just made everyone want to capture him even more. They wanted to be known as the one to defeat the pirate captain Kazuo."

Usopp gulped, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Does that mean you…?"

He nodded. "Even I tried to get Kazuo's bounty." He answered. "During that time every pirate hunter was already on Kazuo's list whether they liked it or not and they all wanted to get their hands on his bounty and be known as the one who defeated him. But everyone who went up against Kazuo ended up losing their lives in the fight."

That caused everyone to blink at him, remembering his earlier comment about him having fought him. "But if that's true, how are you alive?" Asked Brook.

"Trust me, I was in pretty bad shape and I would have died had I not gave him a deep wound across the chest which allowed me enough time to get away from the scene. I don't know what happened much after that since I was out for a few days but when I woke up I heard word that Kazuo had been caught by the Marines and that was it."

Everyone gasped, eyes going wide as they took in Zoro's words. None of them believing what they were hearing. Usopp and Chopper were already trembling in their seats, Nami looked moment from joining them. Franky and Brook just sat there shocked while Sanji, Robin and Luffy sat there listening calmly.

Nami shook her head. "Please don't tell me that you're the reason that Kazuo was captured, this _highly dangerous_ pirate." She jabbed her finger into the paper. She was all but pleading. The last thing she wanted was a dangerous pirate coming after them looking for revenge.

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know but it was right after we fought."

"Oh god." Nami dropped her head onto the table and began to cry, Usopp and Chopper joining her. This was it; they were all going to die with this.

"He's going to come after us for sure." Said Usopp in a shaky voice. "Now that he's free he's going to come looking for revenge, which means he's going to kill us all." Chopper cried into his shirt saying that he didn't want to die yet.

"This isn't good." Said Franky. "If this is true and you did cause him to get captured he's going to come looking for you."

"That is if he remembers who he is." Said Brook, bringing up a very good point.

Nami looked up, a look of relief on her face. "He's right. It's been five years, a lot has changed since then he probably forgot all about you, and if he had no idea who you are –."

"He knew my name." He interrupted again, causing Nami to begin crying again. "Like I said he had a list of all of the current pirate and bounty hunters that were around at that time and my name was no exception and he always liked to ask the name of the hunter he was about to fight before he killed them, and like all of the others I gave him mine."

"You idiot!" Cried Nami into her hands. "Now we're going to die for sure."

Usopp nodded. "And just because you fought him and made it out alive doesn't mean that it'll happen a second time and what about the rest of us? He's going to kill us!"

"Relax Usopp; no one is going to die." Sanji said as he puffed on his cigarette looking as calm as he had been during the entire conversation.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. If Kazuo is going to come after Zoro he'll have to go through all of us and we'll kick his ass." Sanji and Zoro nodded in agreement with him.

"What?!" The scared trio yelled in unison. "You're actually planning on fighting him? Are you guys insane?" Screamed Nami. "Didn't you hear what he said; he's a murderer! He killed everyone he fought, what makes you think we'll be any different?" Why did they have to pick fight with the most dangerous men they came across? It may be easy for them to fight these people, but the rest of them weren't as freakishly strong as the three of them were.

"If Kazuo comes after a member of my crew he'll need to go through me and I'll kick his ass."

Nami groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "Why me? Why'd I have to join a crew with a bunch of reckless idiots?" She cried into her hands. Couldn't they just go one time without picking a fight with a dangerous pirate, they fought everything that they could imagine, couldn't they just have a nice, peaceful journey for once?

Robin smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry so much over this. We don't even know for sure if Kazuo is going to come after Zoro. For all we know he may go into hiding. It'll be an awfully risky of him to make a big move with having just broke out of prison, the Marines are no doubt on an all out search for him. For now, let's just continue sailing to the next island and we'll deal with Kazuo with the time come."

Sanji nodded. "Robin's right; Kazuo just escaped. Who know what he has planned –if he has anything planned. But if he does decide to come after Zoro we'll be ready for him. Now hurry up and eat before all of this food gets cold." He ordered and everyone nodded and went back to eating, though they were all lost in their own thoughts about Kazuo. None of them know what he planned on doing, and while three prayed he wouldn't come after them the rest were preparing themselves, because whatever he planned they would meet him head on and take on whatever he threw at them.

Almost finished." Said the pinkette girl as she continued to work on readjusting and reattaching Kazuo's mechanical arm. Her gloved fingers ran over the cool metal, checking the wires and making sure everything was in its proper place. She stood besides a table filled with tools and other mechanical parts, all of which were being used to properly attach the limb to its owner. She had been working on the arm for the past few hours, making sure that everything was in top condition.

Kazuo nodded and glanced down at the arm he had been without for five years, the arm he had removed himself when he knew that the Marines would capture him. He had known that if the Marines took his arm he would never see it again, and his little mechanical engineer wouldn't be very happy about losing her prized limb she had worked hard on making for him. "It looks like you've kept it in fine condition Karla."

Karla nodded a small smile on her face as she would on the arm she had created. "Of course I did, this is the best limb I've made yet and since you gave it to me to watch over I had time to tweak a few things and keep up with the maintenance even if it wasn't attached to anyone." She reached out with a gloved hand and grabbed a large wrench using it to tighten the last of the bolts and screws that secured the arm together. "There, good as new." She stepped back, hands on her hips as she smiled at her work.

Smiling himself Kazuo lifted his arm from the table and began to move it around, flexing his elbow and fingers, a pleased smile on his face. "Much better." He continued to flex and move his arm around as Karla began to clean up the mess in her workshop. "Has Tress come back yet?" He asked.

Karla shook her head. "Not yet, but since he has Martia with him he will not be able to move as fast as he usually can, but they should be back soon." She answered.

"I see, and how about what I gave you? How is it coming?"

"It is coming along, since the last one was so old and out of date it'll take a little more time to get a more current standing of things, but they are being extra careful as to not miss anything. But it should be ready for tomorrow."

Kazuo smirked. "That's good to hear." Just then a knock came on the door and they both looked up to see Tress and Martia stepping into the small room, greeting their captain as they did.

"I assume that it was a success?" He asked, already knowing that it was with them standing before him.

Tress nodded, his brown hair covering his left eye as he did. "It is. We did exactly as you told us without being seen or found out. Now, all we need to do is contact them when we are ready and we will go from there."

"Perfect." He grinned evilly. "I knew I could count on you three for this, you have not disappointed me, even after all of this time apart you three have remained loyal as the day you agreed to join my crew."

Martia flipped her blonde hair out of her face. "Of course we would, you are our captain, of course we would remain loyal, after all we still have a lot of things to work on don't we?" She smirked.

He nodded. "Indeed we do." He stood up, towering over the three before him, now that everything is in place I think it's time we put our plan into motion. For today is the last day of the peaceful lives as the people know it. For when morning comes they will learn exactly what fear is when they hear the name Kazuo."

"Have you found any sign of them yet?" Asked Garp as he stood before two of his subordinates the next morning. Everyone in the Marines were out searching for any sign of where Kazuo could have vanished to, but so far they have all come up empty.

The first of the two shook his head. "We're sorry, but we have yet to find any trace of the Kazuo pirates anywhere."

"It is like they completely vanished." Added the second.

Garp nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised; he did just break out of prison after all. If he didn't go into hiding after this I would call him an idiot. But this is Kazuo we are speaking about and that man is anything but a normal pirate." He let out a deep breathe. "Well, do not give –."

"Garp-San!" He snapped his head up as the doors to his office slammed opened, revealing Captain Coby and Helmeppo who were both breathing heavily as if they had rushed there. "You have to see this Garp-San." Said Coby as he stepped into the room and that was when Garp noticed the newspaper that was in his hands.

"What is it?" He asked, standing up from his chair, a bad feeling bubbling up inside of him. Was it his idiotic grandson and his crew again? Did they get into some sort of trouble that would reflect badly on him? But he knew that it wasn't Luffy by Cody's reaction, this was something bigger and he could only think of one thing that it could be.

"This." He held out the paper in his hand, showing it to Garp who took the paper from him and only had to read over the headline before swearing under his breathe.

"That damn Kazuo." He gritted through clenched teeth. "You just had to make your move now didn't you, you bastard?" He said to himself before tossing the paper onto the floor and turned to the four Marines before him. "I want every available Marine we have working on finding Kazuo at all costs and figure out how in the hell this happened." He jabbed a finger in the direction of the newspaper. How Kazuo had gotten control of the newspaper was beyond him, but when dealing with Kazuo one didn't know what to expect.

Coby and Helmeppo nodded, saluting the older man before them. "Right away." They said before turning and hurried out of the room to relay Garp's message to their subordinates waiting for them.

Garp let out a heavy sigh as he turned to the window and looked out it. "Just what are you planning on doing with this Kazuo?" He asked himself aloud before he too marched out of the office and down the hall, the paper on the floor forgotten.

"NOOO!" Nami's cry startled everyone on the entire ship and they all came rushing to her side where they found her sitting on her lawn chair staring at the paper she was holding in trembling hands with wide eyes. "We're doomed."

"What's wrong Nami?" Asked Luffy.

"This is what's wrong." She turned the paper around and showed everyone the main article on the front page. In bold black letters were three words; 'Kazuo Has Returned.' "Do you know what this means Luffy?" She asked the Straw Hat boy before her who stared at the paper in her hands for several minutes, a serious look on his face as he did, before he shook his head.

"Nope. No idea." Nami fell back in her chair, crying about how stupid her captain was.

"It means Luffy," Spoke Robin. "That Kazuo has decided not to just sit still and hide, he's telling the world that he's back and that he's going to make his move very soon. But the only thing we have to do now is what to find out exactly what that move is." But they all knew what Kazuo planned on doing next, and it all pointed towards a certain green haired swordsman.

* * *

So we finally get the plot started. We've gotten to see a little of Kazuo and his subordinates and of course I had to throw Coby and Helmeppo into this. I have plans to bring in the some big names from the One Piece universe, but who they are I won't tell (laughs evil doctor laugh). Now, I don't know when I'll update next since I have no idea what to put into the next chapter. But no worries, i will get it out as soon as i can, and as for people who think that Kutana is sort of on the Mary-Sue side, i have no intention of making Kutana into a Mary-Sue character that was never my intention and if anyone believes that i will try my hardest to try to change that. So please stick with me and this story because i promise you things will start picking up in the next few chapters.

So, until we meet one another again in the next chapter.

NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna out!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh. My. God. I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted in a long time. You all can kill me now. I don't really have an excuse as to why I didn't post, part was due to me having a little trouble with this chapter and the other being that I had no time to actually get to my computer and finish this chapter. And my lack of updates is also due to me getting ready for my next Con in June. I have a ton of things to work out and get all of my cosplay together, but I'm back and though this chapter may not be as great as the others, the next few to come will be a lot better and more of the plot will come into play. But until then, enjoy.

I also want to thank everyone who favorited/followed **Revenge of K. **I'm so grateful that you guys are enjoying my story as much as I'm writing it, and I hope you all stick with me through this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I have what you asked for Captain." Kazuo, who was sitting in his study looking over several maps that were scattered around his desk, looked up to see Karla stepping into the room, a large stack of papers in her hands. "It took a bit longer to get them all, from five years ago until now, but they are all here." She stopped before his large desk and held out the papers towards him.

Grinning Kazuo grabbed the papers with his mechanical hand and began to flip through the pages, his grin growing wider as he read over every word on the pages. "This is perfect, you've done well Karla." He placed the papers aside on a clear corner of his desk. "We shall make our move in a few days."

Karla frowned. "A few days?"

He nodded. "Yes. We do not want to be too hasty. We have to let everything settle before moving on. We've already let the world know that I have returned, let them sit and worry about what I am going to do next. They're going to tire themselves out and believe I mean no harm when everything remains quite, and when that happens I'll strike." He grinned evilly, his mechanical red eye gleaming menacing. "But this is only phase one. Soon I will put my second plan into action and all of the seas will learn to fear the name Kazuo, and we're going to start from the top."

* * *

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Men cried out as they fell overboard into the sea below. On deck of the Thousand Sunny and the deck of the unknown pirate ship that snuck up on them the Straw Hat's fought off the pirates who thought that it would be best to sneak up on the Straw Hat's while they were enjoying their lunch. Zoro, Luffy and Sanji stood on the deck of the invading ship fighting the swarm of pirates that kept coming back for more while the rest of the crew took care of the pirates who dared step foot on the Sunny.

"Like hell you're taking my treasure!" Yelled Nami as she summoned a large thunder cloud, striking the unfortunate men who dared try to sneak into their ship to look for their treasure with lightning.

"Yohohoho, this is fun!" Sang Brook as he all but danced around the deck, slicing enemies with his sword. Franky laughed as he shot pirates off of his ship with his hand gun.

"Guard Point!" Chopper yelled, knocking more of the pirates off of the Sunny and soon the deck of the Sunny was clear, leaving the six crew members standing there waiting for the three boys on the deck of the enemy ship to finish so they could get out of there.

"Quit playing around you three and come down here." Yelled Nami up towards the enemy ship. They could all hear the sounds of fighting still going on and every now and then a pirate went sailing off the side of the ship into the sea below. Letting out a deep breath Nami turned and headed inside of the ship to get back to her maps she was working on before they were suddenly attacked.

"Set sail once those idiots get back down here." She said before shutting herself into her room. Robin chuckled at their navigator before she turned her gaze onto the large ship besides them. Even though she knew Nami wouldn't admit it she was glad, just as the rest of them were, to have this little distraction. Ever since they had learned about Kazuo announcing his return the day before the whole ship, minus their captain, swordsman and cook were on edge by the news. She too was on edge by the news that Kazuo publicly announced his return. She didn't know how he was able to get procession of the paper printing to get his announcement in, but he had done it and that worried everyone. Tension was high on the Sunny and with this distraction everyone was able to let off some steam and was able to relax and return to their normal selves, though she knew that it was only going to be for a short time.

"I think it's time we move on Luffy." She called up to their captain. "If you want to get to the next island faster then we need to set sail." She said and a few moments later two rubber arms shot from the opposite ship onto their mast and a widely grinning Luffy slung shot himself onto the Sunny, Sanji and Zoro jumping down right behind him.

"That was a good work out." Zoro said, stretching his arms and his neck as he sheathed his swords.

Sanji nodded, bouncing around from foot to foot. "It was a good training session; I thought I was going to get rusty from the lack of fighting we've been doing."

Zoro chuckled. "I think you need some more practice shitty cook."

"What did you say to me Marimo?" He snapped his head around and glared daggers into the swordsman. "You want to say that again?" He went to raise his foot to kick Zoro in the head.

"Sanji meat!" Luffy suddenly yelled jumping over to his side, oblivious to the two men about to fight. Sanji sighed heavily and lowered his foot. He turned away from the swordsman who also slid his sword back into his sheathe and walked away no doubt looking for a place to go and take another nap. "Sanji!" Luffy whined when Sanji continued to stay quiet, ignoring his request for meat.

Sanji sighed. "Calm down, I'll start lunch." Luffy cheered happily as Sanji walked into the kitchen to start the promised lunch before he ran off to do whatever occupied his time before it was time to eat. As he walked into the kitchen it didn't go unnoticed that he didn't go in alone. Neither he nor his guest spoke as he pulled out the proper materials to make a quick and easy lunch that would hold over their captain until dinner.

"So, what do you think about this whole Kazuo thing?" He asked as he began to cut up some meat to make sandwiches.

Robin, who helped herself to a cup of coffee, shrugged. "Honestly, what is there to think? Either he's planning on continuing where he left off five years ago or he's planning something bigger. There's nothing really to think about until he makes his next move." She leaned against the counter next to him, looking deeply at her coffee.

"But don't you find it strange? I mean, why break out now after five years? From what the paper says he broke out easy, if that was the case he could have broken out way earlier, why now of all times?" He asked. Why wait five years to break out of prison? Was he planning something?

"To that, we won't know. But I do agree with you; it does seem strange that Kazuo would let himself be held in prison for five years before deciding to break out. I am sure that he and his crew must have easily broken him out years earlier. It makes you wonder if he was planning something all along."

Sanji nodded. "It does seem that way. But what would that be? It can't be him killing pirate hunters since he was already doing that before he was captured and doesn't need five years sitting in prison for. But what could he be planning that took five years in the making?"

Robin shook her head. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that it is going to be something big that's going to affect a lot of people."

Sanji sighed. "And I have a bad feeling that we're going to end up in the middle of it all just like we always are." It was one of the many things that went along with being on the crew of one Monkey D. Luffy. Even if they didn't want to they always ended up in the middle of everything big that happened in the New World, which didn't leave him surprised if they found themselves mixed up with whatever Kazuo was planning. That was what happened when one was a Straw Hat pirate.

"Sanji is lunch ready yet?" Yelled Luffy from outside on the deck.

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled back as he finished preparing the sandwiches, making sure that there were several towering the plate to keep Luffy satisfied until dinner, not that it would. He was going to be asking for more food in a matter of hours, just as he always did. He made sure he set some aside for Nami and Robin knowing that once the boys got food there was going to be no hope for the girls getting into the mess that was their usual meal times.

Robin chuckled lightly as Sanji handed her a plate before placing the large plate on the table and called for the crew to come eat. "I am sure that you are correct with that. We will no doubt be seeing a lot of Kazuo in the future because I am sure that if he does come after Zoro there is going to quite the fight and Luffy will no doubt be on the front line protecting everyone just like he always does."

* * *

"We should be coming up to the island by tomorrow afternoon." Nami said later that night while the crew sat around the table enjoying their dinner as per usual. "I don't know how long it takes for the log pose to set, but we'll probably stay on the island for a few days to replenish all of our supplies to full capacity before we set sail again, that is if someone doesn't cause us to get kicked off of the island." She looked pointedly at Luffy who just laughed it off and continued to eat. Nami wanted to punch the laughing boy in his face, but was interrupted by Robin.

"I am sure Luffy will be on his best behavior." Luffy nodding his head in agreement, still stuffing his face with food. He kept shoveling food into his mouth, trying to steal food from the plates of the others, only to be hit upside the head by Sanji who warned him to keep his hands on his own food. But that didn't stop Luffy from trying again moments later. The Straw Hats laughed at their captain's usual behavior, all enjoying the rest of the night before they all retired to their rooms, all ready to reach the next island.

* * *

Kutana sighed as the warm night air blew around her. Sitting on an edge of a cliff she looked out at the dark sky and sea that spread out before her. She had been sitting there for several hours lost in her thoughts. Her swords sat on the grass besides her and her hair was tied up out of her face. In her hands was the paper from the day before. As much as she hated the man that the paper talked about she couldn't get him out of her thoughts. He occupied her every waking thought and it pissed her off to no end.

Why did he have to wait until now to break free and make his move? What was he planning while he had been locked up for those five years and why was it now that he decided to come back and ruin everything that she had built up around herself. She had believed that she had finally been free of him, and now he wanted to waltz back in and ruin it all. It took her five years to get where she was now, and while it wasn't much, she had finally began to move on from the events of six years ago, the event where he ruined everything.

"Just you wait Kazuo." She spoke quietly, her voice being carried away by the wind around her. "I will find you wherever you are and I will get my revenge. One way or another I will make sure you never hurt anyone again."

* * *

So what did you all think? We're getting a little into Kutana's past and getting a little more involved with Kazuo and whatever plans he's coming up with. I'm not going to go and reveal all of Kutana's past right this moment, we'll get into that slowly the more we get into the story and as for what Kazuo is planning? I'm pretty sure you all know what's going to happen (wink wink).

I'm working on the next chapter now and I really hope I'm able to get it up by Sunday at the latest. But don't worry, after the next chapter we're finally going to go into the plot head on and it's going to start getting exciting, or at least I think so. I'm super excited for the next few chapters and can't wait until we get to them. I have the next few chapters planned out and I'll probably throw a little filler or mini chapters between as to not make the story seem rushed. I want to work hard on this story and hope you all stay with me and **Revenge of K **until the end.

And as always; ideas, thoughts and suggestions you all have that you think will add to making this story the best, I accept them all happily. So, until the next chapter, I'll see you next time!


End file.
